seeing though another characters eyes
by Mayuko-w-Askikaga
Summary: A younge girl and young boy meet up and had gotten enrolled to a rocket privet school. Note: some of these people are made up. Rated T for teen and please read & review


**The Adventure starts.**

Ali was walking with her ponyta and came across a pokemon who was growling at her. She just looked at it and called back her ponyta and called out Charizard. She crawled on his back and flew off a couple of miles and told him to land. As they landed she jumped off and started walking as the same as Her male Charizard. She soon crossed her arms and sighed and closed her eyes. But she soon heard her name being called. She turned around to see who 'was' calling her name.

Ali was surpised and waved at the boy "HI KENJI!" She said shouting.

Kenji smiled and waved back and moved his lips to say hi but nothing came out. She turned around and ran towards him and hugged him. As she got to him his brand new charizard has just eovled into one and nudged her on her cheek. She giggled and that made Kenji blush. Ali let go of the hug and stepped back.

"So how are you Kenji?" She asked. Kenji looked at her and then his Charizard "I am fine how about you?" He answered back. "Meh I guess... my sister Kitten just came out of poke school." she said alittle fustrated. "Oh" he said. Ali's Charizard was happy to see them. He whipped his head up and roared happily. Ali giggled when her Charizard did that "he says its good to see you Kenji." She said with a smile. Kenji smiled back "Nice to see you too Charizard." Kenji said crossing his arms. Ali smiles and looked at the Charizard that was once a Charmelmon and now a Charizard.

"Oh gosh he had grown." She said remebering the time when they battled he had evoled.

"Yeah he has huh?" he said smiling at him.

Ali started walking again "I was heading to Pallet town just now." she said looking over her shoulder, and waved her hand "Well its been nice seeing you Kenji." she said.

Kenji was shocked to have seen her leave "W-W-Wait..." he said starting to run, "Wait for me Ali!". He cought up to her "Finally..." he said panting. Ali jumped alittle "Ahh... don't scare me like that!" she said holding her arm tightly.

Kenji looked at her "I am sorry Ali... I just did not want to be left alone again..." he said a litle sad. Ali looked at his and gave off a little smile. And kept on walking, a person was in the tree's. She looked up and waited for the thing in the trees would come down. Kenji also looked up but did not know what he was looking for. The blond haired girl was in a trance now and whipped her head from side to side. She knew what was going to happen and knew that this was it, the final moment had come. They where coming for her. They wanted her back where she belonged. Her hair went smack into Kenji's face, he pushed it out of his face and shook his head. _'No... no... no... she's my friend...' _he thought to him self.

And then there in the shadows a person figure ran acroos it fast and swift. This figure was was about 5'9 . It stopped and looked in Kenji's and Ali's direction. A ghastly was coming out of the shadows as well and used smokescreen. The area became dark and gasy. Ali got scared and held on to Kenji's arm. "Stay close" she said worried. Kenji nodded and moved closer.

And then some on grabed her and she screamed, and took Kenji with her. He did not want to let go, and if he did he would have lost her for a while, or maybe even a year.

**At the school of Junior Grunt and Rocket school**

Ali had finally woken up. They where in a room or maybe in a Dorm room. Ali rubbed her head and looked around. She saw Kenji tied up to a chair. "Where am I?" she said to her self. She got up from the bed she was laying on and walked over to the tied up friend. She shook him gently "Kenji... Kenji wake up..." she said. His eyes flickered open gently and tried to get up "W-W-where are we Ali?" he asked looking around. Ali was behind him tring to untie the ropes. And she did, as she finished Ali began to look around the room. She found a change room and a closet and also another room that was conected to her's but that room seemed to be a boy type of room.

"Kenji come look at this..." She said as she walked into the empty boy room.

Kenji had gotten up tired and weak but he still did anyways. As he walked into the empty room he looked around while Ali just stood to the door. He looked everywhere and saw his name on the counter that said

" _Dear. Kenji you have been enrolled into Junior rockets and Grunt academy. and I would like to inform you that..._


End file.
